Not That Girl
by JNCR
Summary: Hey there, this is my first FanFiction, enjoy and leave kind reviews. Musical pairings, with Book references. At Shiz, Fiyero and Elphaba become friends and more, and everything changes. T rating is a little higher than needed.
1. Epilogue

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first published FanFiction, reviews are welcome! I have the next few chapters written, they just need some editing. Expect the next chapter by later on today. This is meant to be sort of light-hearted. Pairings are Musical based, but there are Book references regarding characters later on. -JNCR

Disclaimer: Wicked does not belong to me, the Book belongs to Gregory Maguire and the Musical belongs to Stephan Schwartz and Winnie Holzman.

Galinda walked arm in arm with her boyfriend Fiyero. She was happy this morning. It was almost Lurlinemas, which meant she would get to see her mother and father soon and there were no classes at Shiz for almost four weeks. Four whole weeks of pristine winter break. Oz, Galinda loved Lurlinemas.

Her blonde curls bounced perfectly. Everything about her was perfect. That's what Fiyero had thought made them perfect for each other. But, he had to admit, maybe perfect was not what he was looking for. I mean Galinda was beautiful, perfect hair, nice features, eyes blue enough to rival his own. The only thing missing was a proper mind. Sure, she wasn't an airhead or anything, but she cared far too much about looks and how she appeared to others.

Fiyero once cared about only looks and partying, but lately, things had changed. Well, not completely, but he was definitely having more perspective on life nowadays.

He guessed his parents were to blame, wanting him to attend classes at Shiz and live in the dorm with the other boys in Briscoe Hall. He learned a lot about life by living with boys from all different walks of it. And especially Galinda made him different. Maybe Fiyero wanted more than someone who would make the Vinkus look better. More than someone he could just tolerate for the rest of his life. Maybe he didn't want to spend the time he had left with Galinda and her bouncy curls.

There was someone else. That was the problem.

Elphaba. Galinda's roommate.

Elphaba was not a normal young woman, and Galinda would be the first to tell you. She enjoyed her own company, and shut herself in their dormitory room all of the time, reading anything she could get her verdant hands on until very late in the evening, or early in the morning. She had long black hair that was always braided, no matter what Galinda did or said to persuade her. And she was, well… green. Her hands were _literally _verdant.

Galinda was not one to tell anyone about Elphaba being her friend, or roommate, until they asked or Elphaba made herself known to them. That was exactly what was about to happen this chilly morning. Fiyero would not have even know the girl existed if not for this one day…

The pair walked across the town square, and sat at a coffee shop called The Dear Diamond. This was Galinda's favorite café because they keep heated lamps shaped sort of like umbrellas out on the terrace all year round, so even this chilly morning they could eat outside comfortably. Fiyero pulled out Galinda's chair, and she fixed her pink skirts to sit properly. He sat down across from her.

"Did Avaric say he would be coming?" Galinda asked, as Fiyero unfolded his napkin.

"He said he would do his best to make it," was his reply as he looked up, "but he's leaving this afternoon to return to his family for Lurlinemas." Why did she care about Avaric?

"Ah, well, that's very nice," Galinda said, with a fake quality to her voice. There was almost a shrill quality about it that made him cringe. Fiyero hated how she would act when they were in public, forcing him to talk only about what she deemed appropriate.

She changed the subject. Surprise.

"How are your classes at Shiz going?" she asked politely.

"Ah, well enough," he admitted.

"Do you know!" she almost shouted in excitement, her fist pounding the table. She looked around, shocked at her own actions, then lowered her voice to an appropriate tone and continued, "I heard they were going to start having classes where both girls and boys would attend the same lectures, in the same hall, at the same time?"

"Yes, it's called co-education," a voice from above them answered. Both Fiyero and Galinda looked upward, but it was Galinda's face that turned bright red when she recognized the girl. Fiyero used his hand to shade his face from the sunlight to be sure he was seeing correctly. Was she... _green_? No, it must simply be a trick of the light.

"Dearest Elphie," she said softly, "fancy seeing you here."

"Yes, Miss Galinda," the green girl replied sarcastically, "I saw you dining with lover boy here, and I thought I would _drop in for a spot of tea_." The final three words were said in a false, pompous accent. She sounded almost like Madame Morrible. Fiyero snickered under his breath. Galinda shot him a look and he corrected his behavior. The girl smirked.

"Please, join us, Miss…" Fiyero began, as he stood and pulled out a chair for Galinda's guest.

"Elphaba," she replied, "And I can pull my chair out for myself, but thank you, Prince Charming."

Fiyero had no idea what to make of this girl, who was clearly different from the rest. After all, she was dressed completely in black, only removing her black hood after she had sat down at their table. It was then he realized, with a shock, Elphaba really was green. It didn't bother him, but it did make him curious. Her features were pointed, but she was beautiful, in her own way.

"So, Miss Elphaba," Fiyero began in an attempt to break the silence, "do you, uh, attend class at Shiz?"

"Why, this is rather funny, isn't it?" Elphaba said lightly, "Galinda, you haven't told your Prince about me?"

"Elphie, please," Galinda began, looking down at her lap.

"Master Fiyero, I'm her roommate." Elphaba stated.

"How did you come to know my name?" He asked, after he realized why Galinda hadn't explained her rooming situation before. She was embarrassed.

"Galinda talks," she said simply, "sometimes too much in my opinion."

Galinda cast her eyes down to her napkin, and Fiyero was choking back laughter, his right hand balled into a fist at his mouth. Elphaba simply smirked again. Fiyero knew from that moment that he would get along famously with this girl.


	2. An Awakening

Authors Note: Here's Chapter 1! I know, the end of this one is cheezy, but bear with me. I wrote the first couple of chapters a while ago, so the later chapters are much better. Thanks for the lovely reviews! They made me smile :) -JNCR

Disclaimer:Wicked does not belong to me, the Book belongs to Gregory Maguire and the Musical belongs to Stephan Schwartz and Winnie Holzman.

Boom, boom, boom!

Elphaba bolted upright in bed, sweat pouring down her face, her heavy braid hanging down over her left shoulder. Her nightgown suddenly felt far too large for her bony frame.

Boom, boom!

Elphaba gathered herself and sat on her heels in bed. She leaned over and grabbed the poker from the fireplace, ready to use it as a weapon.

Galinda lifted her head up from the pillow and sighed, "What's going on?" in an exceedingly sleepy voice, then more frantically "Wha'shappening?"

"Galinda? It's Fiyero! Let me in!" a voice yelled from outside their dormitory door.

"Oh, for the love of Oz!" Elphaba exclaimed and dropped the poker to the floor, "Master Fiyero, I'm not sure if you have taken a look at a clock recently but…" she leaned out of bed to check the clock on the table between her and Galinda's beds and contiuned, "It's three in the morning!"

Elphaba was annoyed at being awoken from a deep sleep, something she hadn't achieved in the past few months. Even though her dreams were plagued with dragons and clocks, and they always became nightmares, she could use every minute of sleep she could get.

Galinda's blonde curls bounced in the moonlight coming in through the small window spaced between the two girls' beds. She raced over to the door and said gently, "Excuse Elphie's rudeness, but Fiyero darling, _I am not decent!_" She whispered the last few words almost angrily, while using her tiny hands to adjust her pink nightgown. Elphaba smirked at Galinda's vanity, even in the middle of the night.

"Galinda, I could care less what you look like right now, it is very urgent that we talk." Elphaba could hear the exasperated tone of his voice.

"Then come back at a decent hour!" Elphaba replied for Galinda and started to lay back down. She sat back up as a thought occurred to her, "How did you even manage to get into Crage Hall at this time?"

"Galinda!" Fiyero cried.

"Oh, dearest, can't you give me a moment to change?" she pouted.

"Galinda, please!" Fiyero cried once more.

"Oh alright!" Galinda said softly, and opened the door just wide enough for Fiyero's large frame to step through.

Elphaba had never truly looked at him properly. After all, she had only met him once, and that was this morning. Even in the moonlight, she could finally see why so many girls were crazy about him. His long, caramel brown, hair fell across his soft features nicely.. His eyes were crystal blue, and they shone especially in this light. For a moment, as Elphaba sat in bed, she stared at his eyes and was mesmerized. He was wearing a pair of trousers that were dark in color, and a light colored shirt with a low neckline, exposing a pattern of tattooed blue diamonds on his tanned skin. Elphaba hadn't previously know he had any tattoos. But, why would she? Not like she knew him at all.

"Oh, Fiyero!" Galinda exclaimed, "You're not decent either!"

He gave her an awful look, and slumped down onto her frilly pink bed. Elphaba laughed at the sight of it. After all, he was well over six feet tall, and the sight of a large man laying on a frilly bed, well that was enough to send her over the edge.

"Galinda…" Fiyero began, before placing his head in his hands and pushing hair out of his face, "Can I speak with you privately?"

"Where should I go?" Elphaba asked, pushing her braid off of her angular shoulder, "Out into the hall so that the centuries can have a good laugh at the green girl?"

"Oh Elphie, calm down!" Galinda exclaimed, "This won't take but a minute, will it dear?"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows as her large green eyes made contact with Fiyero's crystal ones. They kept the contact too long, and she looked away. Her fingers pulled at a loose thread from her comforter. Fiyero rose from the bed.

"I'm going back to my dorm." And without a glance backward, he left. The door slammed shut.

"What was all that about?" asked Elphaba.

"I have no idea," was Galinda's reply, "He's not usually like this, you know. Well, you would if you would accept some of my invitations to go out with us, instead of spending all your time shut up in this stupid dormitory!"

"I... I didn't know that you cared so much that I attend..." Elphaba admitted.

"Well, I do," Galinda turned her pout on her friend, "And Fiyero's a good man, he said he found your company enjoyable this morning."

"Really, he did?" Elphaba saw the error in her tone too late, "I mean, I guess he was just being nice, knowing that I'm your friend. We both know I'm barely tolerable at best..."

"Elphie!"

Galinda gave up when Elphaba looked away and didn't reply, she was too tired and having trouble keeping her eyes open.

Both girls lay back down on their beds. Galinda fell back to sleep straight away, drifting into pink and frilly dreams. While Elphaba turned away from Galinda, and looked into the fireplace on the other side, to the left, of her bed. What was that? Her head was rushing and reeling with thoughts. He 'enjoyed' her company today...

'What am I thinking? I sound like Galinda! I'm not about to let this Winkie prince put a spell on me. I'm the sorcery major, after all. 'Isn't there a way to prevent these feelings?' Elphaba cursed herself for thinking that. 'Me? Capable of liking a prince?' she thought, 'How can one without a soul have a feeling such as attraction? Besides, we just met and he's Glinda's boyfriend! Now I'm just being stupid. He only looked at me once... But, I'm not that girl'


	3. Sparks Fly

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thanks again for reading and reviewing the last two parts! Especially the lovely positive reviews! This chapter was meant to be two different chapters originally, one being quite short and the other being longer, but I had to combine them. Sorry it took so long to publish it, I don't like this chapter very much, I just kept getting frustrated while editing it because I know it's not my best work. The next part will be up by tomorrow morning. Enjoy! -JNCR

Disclaimer: Wicked does not belong to me, the Book belongs to Gregory Maguire and the Musical belongs to Stephan Schwartz and Winnie Holzman.

Elphaba sat in bed, curled up with her legs crossed under her, wearing a black frock that had long sleeves that fit her closely, and fell past her knees, fanning outward in simple pleats, black stockings and long black socks. It was a chilly winter day, a few days before Lurlinemas Eve. Galinda was preparing her valises for her return trip home to her family in Frottica. Elphaba would be staying at Shiz.

Only wealthy students could afford a trip home; of course Galinda could. She very kindly asked Elphaba to come along with her, but the green girl declined every time. Her sister, Nessarose, was traveling home to Colwen Grounds to visit their father. Since it cost so much extra to have her travel, her being in a wheelchair and all, Frex couldn't afford both children coming home. Elphaba knew that wasn't the only reason she would be staying at Shiz. Her father would be happier if she stayed here anyway. He made that obvious in his letters.

As for meeting with Galinda's well-to-do family, and celebrating a holiday Elphaba did not even observe, well, she could think of better ways to spend her time.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to come with me?" Galinda asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Galinda, I'm sure." Elphaba replied, a little exasperated.

"Well, Elphie, if you change your mind…" she began.

"Which, I won't…" Elphaba added.

"Then you can write me and I'll send a carriage straight away, okay?" Galinda said as she straightened her ostentatious robin's egg blue hat, "Oh, how awfully I'll miss you, Elphie!"

"You won't even think of me once, I'm sure." She said, without her eyes even leaving her book.

"Oh, but I will!" she cried, "I'll miss you… and Fiyero… while I am gone! It's four weeks after all!"

"Okay, Galinda, whatever you say…" Elphaba replied without really caring.

"Oh, is that clock correct?" Galinda pointed to the same clock Elphaba had checked the previous night. Elphaba nodded without checking. "I'm already late! Well, goodbye Elphie! Happy Lurlinemas! " And with that she waved, blew a kiss, and left the room toting four valises.

Five minutes hadn't even passed, when there was an urgent knock at the door.

"Ugh! Who's disturbing my peace?" she called out, pushing strands of her raven black hair that had fallen loose from her braid out of her eyes.

"Elphaba?" a masculine voice asked. Wait, Elphaba knew that voice.

Shock overcame Elphaba. Fiyero. Here. Now? Sweet Oz.

"Yes?" Elphaba replied. Looking up from the book and sliding halfway off of the bed, her legs just touching the floor.

"Can I see Galinda?" he asked.

"You've just missed her," she called back.

She heard what sounded like him kicking the wall, then a muffled, "Damn it!"

"Um, is there something I can do for you?" she made a move toward the door.

"Can I come in?"

"What?" she wasn't certain of what he meant, then she realized he wanted to see her.

"Miss Elphaba?"

"Yeah," she muttered, then more loudly said, "Come in!"

Fiyero strode in confidently, "Hello, Miss Elphaba," and he gave her a slight nod of his head, "How are you this morning?"

"Well enough, Master Fiyero," she said quietly, snapping her book shut and placing it on the bedside table.

Fiyero headed to the table and read the name of the book, "_Travels of The Great Fairy Queen Lurline_?" he asked, "Miss Elphaba, with all of the time you've spent in the library, is this the last book you haven't read?" He cocked his head at her and smiled.

"Very funny, Master Fiyero, but I am reading this book of my own choice. It's research for a dear friend of mine." Elphaba would not look him in the eyes.

"I see," he replied, "I knew it couldn't be for school. I mean… we're on break after all…"

"Well, it's kind of for work," Elphaba replied. Fiyero didn't think she wanted to talk about this anymore; she seemed uncomfortable, shifting around and hardly looking at him. So he changed the subject.

"Well, I had hoped to catch Galinda before she left and ask her if she wanted to have a quick brunch at the café in the town square, you know the one, but since she's not here…" he paused, "Would you like to come with me?"

Elphaba stiffened. Fiyero Tiggular, The Winkie Prince, was asking her to eat with him. _In public_. Was he being serious? Elphaba had always taken pride in her ability to read people. Was she reading him right? He seemed serious. On the other hand, Crage Hall had enough to gossip about her without her needing association with a prince, sans blonde girlfriend.

"Well?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling. How could she say no?

"Alright," she replied. To her surprise he seemed happy. She turned, then glanced behind her at him and noticed that he was wearing a beautiful brown coat and a scarf from the Vinkus wrapped around his neck. It was the same color blue as his eyes.

'Oh, Elphaba, stop it!' she told herself, 'You're not thinking like yourself!'

She grabbed her cloak, and straightened her braid. She then walked over to the door and picked up her boots. She laced them on one at a time, and as she turned she noticed he was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing…" he said, cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"You were staring at me!" she replied.

"No, I…"

"Were staring at my ugliness…" she replied meanly, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, before remembering that she only used them for reading, and threw them angrily inside her satchel.

"Elphaba…"

"Don't! I get it, I mean, why would you want to be around a green girl anyway. I knew it was a joke! I'll just sit back down and you can leave. Go! Tell all your little friends that I fell for it, thinking that someone like you would actually choose to spend time with someone like me…" she said, trying to be nonchalant without success.

"No, Elphaba, it's not like that!" he said.

"Well, what is it then!" she turned on him.

"I… ah… I was staring at you…" Fiyero began.

"Because you think I'm weird!" Elphaba finished for him, staring up at him. He was a good five inches taller than her. Elphaba was a tall girl, but he was a man. She still wasn't intimidated in the slightest bit.

"Because _I_ think you're _beautiful_!" he shouted at her.

"Yeah, right!" she screamed back at him, "I'm just about the farthest thing from it! I'm not perfect! I look nothing like Miss Galinda, who is actually beautiful, and in case you haven't noticed, I'M GREEN, for Oz sake!"

Her face was now just a few inches from his, as she had moved closer with every word she said. He brought his left hand up to her face and pulled her close enough to kiss her before she could stop him.

She was too shocked to respond right away, and so she almost kissed him. He breathed in and their eyes met, then he brought his lips closer to hers. They touched for the slightest second, sending an electric shock under her skin. When she had regained capability of thought, which took about a millisecond, she pushed back and slapped him, hard, directly across the face.

"What was _that_!" she cried. The fingers of her left hand lightly touched her lips in thought.

"I don't know…" he replied. Then his hand shot to his face and he exclaimed, "Gah! Sweet Oz, you're strong!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... wait... why am I the one apologizing?" she turned to him angrily. He guessed trying to kiss her was probably a bad move.

"Erm..."

"Get out," she said quietly, without emotion.

"What?" he asked, truly not hearing what she had said.

"Get _out_!" she ordered.

"Elphaba, I think we should talk about what happened…" he began.

"No!" she cried.

"Elphaba, please!" he exclaimed. She turned from him and placed her head in her hands. He put his hands on her shoulders. She squirmed away from his touch, "Elphaba, I would really like to talk to you."

She would not look at him, let alone speak to him.

"Elphaba, I want us to be friends…" he began.

There was a slight pause here, and even as Elphaba gave her reply, she had no idea what in Oz she was doing. Shouldn't she be angry at him? Why was she letting it go?

"Alright," she said. She turned to him and said, "Let's go eat that brunch, then."

With that she grabbed her beanie cap and with a flurried movement she placed it on her head, grabbed her key, grabbed the now shocked Fiyero's arm and led him out of the dorm, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Well, that was quite a change of emotion."

"Shut up."

"I think you wanted me to kiss you."

"I said, 'shut up'!"


End file.
